


无题

by 12cats



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cats/pseuds/12cats
Summary: S02E10一句台词的联想
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	无题

**Author's Note:**

> S02E10一句台词的联想

Reese醒了。  
清晨五点，和平时——不需要通宵盯着POI，可以回到自己的公寓休息的日子——一样，从不需要闹钟。  
Reese属于那种一睁眼就会完全清醒、头脑里绝不会带一丝迟滞和混沌的人，但是……今天他觉得有些异样，一种令他很舒适的异样感，让他舍不得立刻起床，他不知道这种几乎没有体验过的特殊感觉是从哪里来的。  
已经有很多年，他没有享受过像这样的早晨，像现在这样平静地醒来，而不是因为奇怪的热带虫子叮咬或子弹的尖啸声被吵醒，也不是在短暂地打了个盹之后骤然警觉惊醒，紧张地判断自己所处的地点、时间以及要执行的任务，或是在异国他乡华丽但危机四伏的酒店由于伤痛而整夜无法入睡……是躺在自己的床上，而不是坚硬冰冷的岩石、燥热粗糙的沙地……纽约那些小巷里的垃圾堆。

他的床是舒适的，对于一个人来说过于宽敞的房间同样舒适，在初冬的早上仍然充满暖意。但Reese知道自己异样的感觉并不是来自于“舒适”本身，在醒来之前，他整个人就被一种情绪包裹着，一种近似喜悦但更为柔软温暖的感觉充盈在胸口，他扫了一眼房间，似乎连空气和清晨的微光也被感染了这种情绪，房间里每样东西都显得那么有生气。他甚至觉得自己脸上带着微笑，忍不住伸手摸了一下，但只摸到了明显有些扎手的胡茬。

五点零二分，多年军队生活养成的习惯催促他不要再拖延，让一个热水澡开始新一天吧。

Reese用他喜欢的无香皂快速把自己从头到脚擦洗一遍，然后打开头顶巨大的花洒，热腾腾的蒸汽弥漫开来，强有力的热水洒在脸上，就像夏日的阳光让人精神更为之一振……哦，阳光……Reese在这一瞬间终于想起自己今早所有特殊感觉的来源：那是醒来之前做的一个梦，梦中明亮而柔和的阳光洒满所有角落，空气中有一种新修剪过的草坪的清新气息，他站在公园边缘，看公园里的一群人在运动、交谈、嬉闹，所有人都是背对着他，没有人回头看过一眼，但从背影他认出那些人正是他搭救过的POI和家人们，一个还走不稳的孩子跌跌撞撞去追皮球，满头柔软金发在阳光下闪闪发亮，Reese知道那就是Leila……那一刻他心中充盈着从未有过的快乐和满足，是的，也许他们再不会重逢；也许随着时间流逝，曾经在危急时刻被一个奇怪人拯救过的经历也会从记忆中渐渐抹去，但他永远知道自己的付出是值得的……

当Reese准备往脸上涂剃须膏之前，他看到镜中有一个既熟悉又有些陌生的自己，镜中那人有着他以前所不曾有过的、宁静而富有生气的目光，那双清澈而深邃的蓝眼睛中，不再有20岁刚入伍时的急切和兴奋，不再是28岁时期待与心上人开始新生活的梦幻和憧憬，也不再是听到CIA的上司说“这是对的”时的疑虑和忧郁，更不再有想把自己醉死在酒精中的绝望………有的是风暴过后平静下来的大海式的成熟、沉稳与信心。

活着，并且相信还有明天，真好。Reese看着对面这张脸，露出一个发自真心的微笑。

“——I woke up this morning and felt - it took me a while to put my finger on it，but I felt happy，Must be this job。”

【完】


End file.
